


Throw Beats Watch

by Amagifu



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amagifu/pseuds/Amagifu
Summary: A response to the Plot Bunny Challenge hosted by @sdavid09:What were Fili and Kili doing instead of watching the ponies?





	Throw Beats Watch

The thought of a distant supper left Kili’s mind as he nodded with enthusiasm at the tree that his brother skewered.

“Oh! Good throw. That moss patch never stood a chance.”

Fili sauntered over to retrieve his knife, glancing back. “Thank you. I admit I keep expecting to see Nori appear from behind some tree, grousing about the student surpassing the teacher.” As he walked back to join Kili, he idly wiped the blade against a cuff while eyeing the younger dwarf. “Now, if I can hit that, then you should be able to tag the larger patch above it.”

Kili breathed a laugh. “Of course! I thought you would give me a challenge. I can out-shoot you and out-throw you, too.” He gave Fili a sideways smirk. “Nori was equally generous with me, you know, on teaching knife-work.”

Fili raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms, not bothering to hide a grin. “Oh, ho! Big words, little brother, time to own up to them.”

“It would hardly be owning up to it if I already own it.”

With a shake of his head, Fili chuckled for a moment. It was a good way to while away the time on duty, by baiting his brother. “Suit yourself. But I pick the target.”

He looked around the clearing, not concerned about the dim light of evening. He could easily spot the details around him, as could Kili.

“Ahh, there. What about that mushroom?”

Kili looked in the direction Fili motioned toward with the tip of his knife, wondering for a moment if his brother was having a little joke at his expense, before finally answering, “What? That shred of a white shelf mushroom on the stump?”

“Well, if you think tagging that might be beyond your skill...”

Kili rounded on the blonde dwarf, punching him in the shoulder. “Let me show you skill! Lend me one of your knives.”

Fili glanced up, brow furrowed. “Why mine? Yours are fully capable for throwing.”

“Do you think I want to get one of mine mired with pitch?”

“Pfft. You would need to hit your target first. You should be more worried about dulling the blade from bouncing it off a rock.”

Kili made a move to filch one of Fili’s blades from his coat. “Just give me a knife, and watch me prove you wrong.”

Fili sidestepped the grasping hands and surrendered the knife he had just used. “Please. This I need to see.”

As Kili hefted the blade, a distant whinny caught his attention. His head snapped up, meeting his brother’s startled gaze. The reason for them being out in the dark smacked them both.

With muttered curses, they scrambled across the clearing. Spying the ponies milling about, they began to relax, until Fili froze.

After too long, he hissed, “Uncle will have our braids.”

Kili’s eyes grew wide at that thought. Thorin in a fury was something he never wanted to bring down on either of them. “Fee?”

“Look there. How many ponies do you count?”

The younger dwarf turned his panicked gaze back to the clearing, confirming what had spooked Fili. The count of ponies came up short.

The aroma of stew on the evening breeze hardly alleviated the brothers’ dismay, though they fervently thanked Mahal for the small mercy that Bilbo was the first one they had to admit their slip-up to.


End file.
